


Casual Fondue

by SoraMJigen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dinner, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Homosexuality, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Movie Night, New York, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, The Princess Bride References, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMJigen/pseuds/SoraMJigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Followup to Chemical Fondue.</p>
<p>It's Steve and Tony's first date. Here's hoping it goes well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Fondue

**Author's Note:**

> Well since so many of you requested I do the date for these two, I figured why not? Enjoy and thanks for reading. :D

8 o clock had approached like a sped up treadmill.

Tony and Steve didn’t realize what time it was until Jarvis informed them, breaking their conversation and making Tony laugh. Jarvis must have been watching and keeping an eye on them. It was common of the transparent butler to do so and it didn’t bother anyone. By then, Bruce had returned to the tower, not wanting to have a few drinks with Thor who offered. Bruce wasn’t a drinking man and rather preferred his tea over anything. It wouldn’t surprise Tony or Steve that Bruce would either seclude himself to the lab or wander off to the tower’s library to read something.

Thor would probably stumble through the door later, knowing how to have fun at a bar and attract everyone’s attention. Thor could hold his liquor, Tony had known this from all the times him and Thor went to grab a few drinks. But some nights the man would turn into a party animal, chugging as people dared him to, drunkenly swaying his body with the masses, and consuming as much food as possible. Tony would sometimes get lost in the party and would trip through the threshold of Stark Tower well late into the night.

Steve wasn’t much of a drinker and Tony understood that it was only right to do what you felt comfortable with. It would be a rare day that Steve would be hammered like Thor and when he did drink, it was something light like a Coors or Budweiser. Good ol’ American beer that made the Captain grin. He could hold his liquor, but he didn’t want to run the risk of making an ass of himself for tonight’s date. Tony would probably drink and he knew this, but it didn’t bother him. 

By now, he had just finished tucking his blue dress shirt into his pants. Zipping up, Steve contemplated the idea of wearing a suit instead of a dress shirt and tan pants. A suit would be far more impressive and would definitely make him look much more handsome. In fact he had a suit lying at the back of his closet, just waiting to be worn. It was a soft, ebony suit that he had purchased for one of Tony’s parties months ago. Hiding within a suit bag, Steve brushed dust off the shoulders. The original intention for this suit was for a formal gala held months ago in Stark Tower. Tony had invited everyone to celebrate his latest invention, which Steve couldn’t remember because he was too fixated on how charming the shorter man looked in a suit. The situation then was completely different from the one at hand: dinner and a movie. 

Perhaps a suit would be overdoing it; who else went to dinner and a movie in a suit? He didn’t even wear suits on his dates back then, but rather, he wore what he did now. If it was perfectly normal and acceptable then, well, it would have to be now too or so he figured. Giving himself a once over, he sprayed himself with a light cologne that wouldn’t suffocate himself or Tony. A comb through his hair, the spray of a breath freshener, and Steve realized he had no flowers or chocolates to give to his date.

Shit. 

He couldn’t run out and grab something for him now, Tony was probably finishing up or waiting on him. It was always considered rude to keep your date waiting. Tardiness was something that should not happen on a date unless something dire arose. Though in Steve’s situation, he considered it an emergency. Maybe if he slipped out really quickly and bought a bouquet of flowers, Tony would not only forgive him for his lateness, but also like him even more because of the flowers. Taking a deep breath, Steve knew he had no other choice. Quickly stuffing his wallet into his pocket he took off into Stark Tower. Tony’s room wasn’t too far for him so he hoped he wouldn’t hear Steve running down the hall. His heart seemed to be pounding into double overtime, one for the flowers and another for the man he so dearly wanted to be with. This pounding made his head throb and swim with everything that Steve loved about Tony Stark. How his smile lit up Steve’s heart and made it beat wildly, how his confidence radiated like the Sun, and how –

Steve felt his feet plant themselves into the living room floor as his eyes traced along Tony’s back. Breath caught in his throat, his heart beat savagely like a foreign drum. Each boom rang out louder in his ears, making his anxiety create chokehold around his neck. Every breath he could have breathed faded into time’s passing moments as the soft moonlight fed through the living room and onto Tony. His shadow stretched across the floor and strangled Steve’s heart as he swore it stopped beating. No flowers, no chocolates, no nothing. He felt empty handed and it made him a bit humiliated. Swallowing hard, he watched the man lock eyes with him. Smirking softly, Tony slowly turned on his heel like a runway model. 

Ebony pants hung comfortably about his legs, giving way to black loafers. A black blazer rested on his shoulders, hiding a wristband of Black Sabbath on his left wrist and a grey shirt that covered his chest. Through the grey fabric was a lonely, soft blue hue that shined from his technological heart. The moonlight empowered the glowing of his heart as Steve felt the beating die within in his skull, rendering the room silent.

Steve wondered if he should change into that suit. He wondered if he ruined the date by not having flowers or chocolates in his hands. He wondered if he could make himself faint right now the whole date would be called off and he would ever forget tonight happened. Yet he couldn’t help but staring at Tony Stark and wondering how in the name of Thor this man even agreed to a date. Handsome was too common of a word to describe Tony as all other adjectives left his mind. Even his mind was brought to speechless shock as the world seemed to stop for one second and make Steve realize that he was by far the luckiest man to ever exist.

“Good, you’re on time.” Tony’s sly tones made Steve blush and smirk.

“Lateness is never acceptable on a date. Surely you know that.” Steve retorted coyly, making Tony grin.

He knew the game, he knew the sass, and he played it like a fiddle. Tony liked that and it made his heart stutter for a moment before he realized he couldn’t keep the man waiting. Steve approached Tony with the coolness of an ice cube left too long in the freezer and like any other gentleman, offered him his arm. Tony smiled softly at his old school mannerisms, but that’s what made the man more endearing. Looping his smaller arm in the crook of the Captain’s, he nodded to him, signaling that the date had begun.

“Jarvis, don’t wait up.”

“As you wish, Sir.”

They roamed around until they found a place suitable for Tony’s palate. Cabs would subtract the intimacy and add in the awkward third person who they would never see again. A limo would be too luxurious for this date, when it was nothing more than a casual thing that adults did. Walking was perfect. Not only did it add the intimacy of two people, but it forced them to converse, to get to know each other better, to understand each other, and to possibly make them fall in love even more. 

Steve didn’t have to worry about money and Tony was the same way. The man had all the money the world could possess and then some. Though Steve would pay or at least offer it at first and both of them knew it. He was old fashioned, a well brought up gentleman from the 50s who treated a dame as though she were a piece of glass styled into a princess. Tony was no princess though, he was a king, and Steve was nothing more than the prince who had taken to him. 

“So, pick a place.” 

Steve spoke casually as the streets of New York lured them into its wonder of lights and nightlife. Honking taxis, people chattering, and footsteps on the sidewalk came together as an instrumental for the anthem of New York that both Tony and Steve knew all too well. Skyscrapers towered over them like giants and Tony smirked to himself, knowing they were all considering to join on Tony’s eco-friendly lighting venture. They would give in and maybe then one fraction of the world would be a better place. But for now, he couldn’t take himself away from the man at his side. He was more important than those towers, those energy efficient sources, anything really. For one night (if not hopefully more), Steve was the center of Tony’s attention mingled with an attraction Tony had felt for the man. He was lucky in a sense that no fortune or amount of money could replace. 

“Shwarma?”

“You’ve been really addicted to that place.” Steve laughed softly.

“Can’t help it, it’s grown on me.”

Tony had slowly grown to love that shwarma place since the invasion of New York. It was a small, quiet hole in the wall café that no one ever expected the wealthy Tony Stark to step into. Though the man was always full of surprises and always had a trick or two up his sleeve. By now the staff had recognized him and did not once bother him as he ate the best of whatever he requested. 

From this place he had learned that maybe high restaurants weren’t all what they expected to be and were, at best, an overused romantic cliché. They were establishments made for those who could afford a fifty dollar steak that was about as small as a teapot. They were for the business men, the women CEOs, and those who managed to scrap together and save something just to enter those golden doors of refined eating. It was the lifestyle people in his caliber had taken up sooner or later and in the past, he would use and abuse that lifestyle without a care. 

But everything seemed to change when the Chituari rode into New York and made Tony Stark nearly die. He suddenly seemed to unravel that money powered shroud that veiled him. He became more, as Steve put it, human. And while Tony would not stray from the fancy reservation only eateries, he often found himself wandering to that simple shwarma café. He also learned that just because a place was overly fancy, didn’t mean their food was all that great. If anything, this shwarma place had better food than he had in some classy restaurants. It amazed him at times that a little place no one knew about had excellent food when compared to some glamorous places he had dined at.

Yet there had to be more than just liking the place for its good food. 

Maybe eating here was a constant reminder to be human, to actually be a person. Or possibly it reminded him of New York and how that maybe dining there would stroke his ego of how he saved the city by almost dying. Tony did have a rather large ego that was stroked like a house cat, but empowered his confidence. It was something that irritated Steve since day one, but his feelings for Tony had changed over time. Before he would grumble under his breath every time the man was present in the room, but now here he was hoping that the man would possibly want a relationship with him. 

Steve mentally laughed to himself as they entered the threshold of the shwarma place. No one sat at the tables and strange foreign music had played over the sound system. It was soft and welcoming, like a blanket from the cold. These notes were silenced by the praises and joys of the cashiers, servers, and cooks to see Tony Stark entering their establishment once again. They shook his hand and hugged him and he did it all in return, grinning like a fool who just struck gold. Watching Tony, a modest smile spread across Steve’s face as he watched the man he so adored make others grin. From the corner of the cook’s eye, he saw Steve and his eyes widened like saucers. The chef looked from Steve to Tony, then again, Tony to Steve. Furrowing his brow, his mind began to click the pieces into place and he grinned at the final result. He gestured a giant arm wave to Steve, wanting him to approach the counter. Uncertain as to what would happen, Steve gave into the man’s request. Walking to the counter, the cook excitedly tossed his arms around him as though Steve was an old friend. The man smelled of curry and spices which made Steve wonder exactly what those seasonings were. They were exotic and wonderful, just like the man who hugged him so friendly.

Taking a seat near the counter, Tony ordered what they had on the aftermath of New York. Watching Steve through the dancing flame of the lone candle on the table, Tony’s confidence brimmed like a valuable treasure.

“You are really popular here.” Steve spoke softly to Tony who merely nodded and grinned.

“They like when I come here. Apparently I’m their best customer. Plus, you know, New York.”

New York rang in Steve’s head as he remembered the last time he was in this shwarma cafe. It was so strange, how back then he was trying to unravel the layers behind the newly changed Tony Stark. How he could see the humanity and questioning in the man’s eyes and wondered exactly what was rushing through his head. He had seen Tony as a changed man who was just beginning to learn more about himself than he had already known. No one ever would truly know themselves in life, but for Tony, this seemed to be an awakening. He was yanked from his wealthy world of drunken galas, expensive artwork on refurbished walls, and fine wines bought from some Californian vineyard too fancy for Steve. He was thrust into a situation that he knew someday sooner or later he would have to face as a superhero. Tony and Steve knew his head was held so high that he would greet death like an old friend and take it with all the confidence in the universe. He believed himself to be invincible, impenetrable, and impossible. That it would not bother him to die, knowing he played savior. 

And yet, New York completely molded him away. Tony was presented with that situation and took it like an unwanted pill, knowing that he would die, and he did not welcome death so easily. He had no choice, but to do so as terror suffocated him and every idea of ever living again. Money would not help him now, the original artwork he had purchased would mean nothing, and not even fine wines could take away this pain. Every moment of life had flashed through his head in that instant: his father’s abuse, Jarvis being more of a father than Howard would ever be, his parents’ demise, his rising as the richest genius in the world, the birth of Iron Man. These memories blinded him before the darkness took hold as he held his breath, waiting for it to happen. All those moments and how they culminated into this final second of Tony Stark before he closed his eyes, accepting everything that life could ever offer him, and that there was nothing he could do, but die for what he believed was right. He was not happy that playing savior led him to death, but he was content with the notion that everyone would be all right. Not because he threw the nuke at the Chituari base, not because it was Tony Stark who performed this deed, but rather for the fact that the world would be safe and at peace, away from those terrible aliens. He was happy for a world that he would never live in again.

But by the amazing roar of the Hulk death fled from him like a thief. The first face he saw was Steve and, now that Tony thought about it, it was possibly at that moment that some sort of attraction for him formed. Those American baby blues were a sight for sore eyes as he awoke from his brief encounter with the end. Afterwards, those eyes would flash in his mind every so often, reminding him that maybe there was more to live for than the parties and the wealth. Maybe there was more to life than his rich upbringing had wanted him to believe.

To see this new man across from him at this shwarma café made Steve smile. It was funny how time could change a person and Tony Stark was no exception. He seemed so relaxed in the chair across from Steve, as though he had cast off his old armor of pompous wealth and donned a new suit that Steve found utterly attractive.

“Yeah, New York.” Steve said wistfully, his eyes never leaving Tony’s. 

Lord, he could get lost in those chocolate orbs for days. He never knew there was so many layers to them until the aftermath of New York and even now, he found more layers to peel back. He adored those complex levels and wanted them more than he had ever anticipated.

“Hey, don’t be getting lost in my eyes, all right? We still have a movie to go to.”

Tony grinned, knowing where Steve was gazing and his very words made Steve break contact. His laughter echoed in Tony’s ears which made his heart pound a little wilder. Christ, the man was infectious and delicious. 

Their food was brought out not too long afterwards and Steve grinned to himself. Shwarma would be their food, he mentally laughed to himself. He would be their meal with a meaning much more than defeating the Chituari. It would be the food that they shared on their first date and possibly many more dates to come, or so Steve hoped. It still tasted just as good, if not better, since New York. Perhaps it was the fact that Tony was across from him and that they shared this meal over gentle candlelight that the server had placed on the table. It was something Steve noticed when they sat down, but now he actually thought about it.

A casual candlelight dinner and a flickering flame made Tony’s eyes melt like caramel chocolate. It was fitting by all means and it made Steve enjoy the evening more even though it just started. His heart was still ringing in his ears, but by no means was it as obnoxious as it was before. It relieved him a bit to see that he had somewhat calmed on this first date. He didn’t know how long it would take for him to finish his meal, but Steve didn’t care. It didn’t matter to him as long as Tony was across from him and hopefully enjoying himself. He appeared to be, which made Steve smile all the more. It was a casual, romantic dinner that made him wonder if this was how modern people dated. It seemed so different and strange, but easily likeable. Back then it was dinner, dancing, bowling, and movies, but always being dressed up about it. But this seemed so different and much less tense than it had been many years before. Steve’s shoulders settled at this idea as he continued to eat, wondering how else the modern generation dated and what they did.

Steve didn’t allow Tony the chance to pay for the bill which took Tony for a surprise. He knew the man was old fashioned and gentlemanly, but he found it so strange. He was always the one to pay for dinner on the dates because he knew he could and he knew he had to fulfill society’s dating rules. He was Tony Stark. He always handled these things and for once, it was weird that he didn’t have to take care of paying for a date. He hated things being handed to him and yet, maybe, he could allow this to slide. Tony wanted to take things for himself so that he could handle them to his liking. It was in a way, controlling, but it was how he did things after all this time. But for once, maybe, he could allow this to slide. Swallowing the notion like a bitter pill, Tony smirked softly to cover up any urges to be dominant brewing in his brain.

After bidding farewell to the people of the shwarma café, the couple roamed about the city once more, taking the long route to get to their destination. The night was still young and there would be late showings of movies that would intrigue them to sit in the dark with each other’s company for God knew how long. The movies introduced more intimacy of couples to enjoy each other’s company with voices other than their own. Some people would enjoy this company too much and would race to the back of the theater to take part in some public PDA. But Steve and Tony weren’t like that, they were respectable men who didn’t need sex to fill a gap of darkness and quiet. 

They allowed their feet to lead them wherever they desired and they allowed their mouths to endlessly run, communicating feelings and topics to each other without hesitation. At one point they roamed about Central Park, the sight of lovers everywhere making Steve’s heart to pound like those drums again. Kisses and holding hands and hugs, it was all enough to make him blush at the idea of him doing those things to Tony. Even kissing him was enough to make those cheeks turn redder and his heart to beat faster. He needed something to break his mind from this thought, this notion that he wasn’t even ready for. Steve’s pupils darted about, searching for something, anything to eliminate this quickly growing trend of thought. It wasn’t an impure road by any means, it was moreso the fact that he wasn’t ready yet, and – there it was. The perfect distraction. 

Retro Movie Night Presents: 9 pm free showing of ‘The Princess Bride’, in the heart of Central Park. Snacks and blankets provided by the NY Cultural Society. Bring your family and friends!

The poster’s words practically read themselves as Steve’s eyes darted to his watch. 8:50 pm. Time was on his side for once in his life as his eyes were met with a large screen and an ocean of multi colored blankets laid out on the grass. Most of them were occupied as a few were left empty. Food trucks and concession stands rested at the back of the makeshift theater. Steve’s mind reeled to the past, the setup reminding him of drive in movies. Those cheap date nights where speakers rested in your window while your arm nervously quivered as you desperately attempted to wrap your arm around your date. Whether it failed or succeeded you were too scared to look and yet everything would fall into place if it was a horror movie. She would cling to you, scared of the horrifying monster on screen (Creature from the Black Lagoon always did that), and hoped you were some form of reassurance. Then your arm would ease and relax on her shoulders, providing solace until the scary monster was gone. 

Steve smirked to himself, the nostalgia weaving about his frame as he calmed once more. Turning to Tony who was finishing his thought on a St.Jude’s Charity Gala, the shorter man watched Steve. His blue eyes reflected something warm and comforting like a piece of pie which made Tony’s heart escalate. It was strange and sincere; he couldn’t say what it was exactly, but for some reason he admired it.

“So, do you like romance and adventure?”

Steve asked, looking at Tony who grinned.

“Well, I’m on a date with you, aren’t I?”

Steve’s cheeks turned so red they made Tony burst into laughter. Tony had seen the man blush many times before, but for it to be by his flirtatious words was enough to make him forget to breathe and laugh. His chest pounded for air and the mere hilarity of the situation at hand. It was a good response and Tony knew this as Steve watched the shorter man attempt to catch his breath. Clearing his throat, Tony locked eyes with Steve’s once more and only then did he see the neon yellow poster behind Steve’s head.

So that was his plan. All right, he would swing for it.

“I love a good classic film.” 

Confirming Tony’s opinion if he wanted to see the presentation, Steve smiled, his cheeks slowly returning to normal. After finding a seat and grabbing a few snacks, the two watched the movies like boys who were awaiting Saturday morning cartoons. Having never seen The Princess Bride, Steve found it completely coincidental that it was a romantic movie and they were on a romantic date. It was sweet and definitely a mood setter as every now and then their fingers met in the popcorn. Steve’s fingers would brush against Tony’s within the popcorn and other times, when he just wanted to hold the man’s hand. Tony would comply, lacing his fingers with Steve’s and feeling the man’s rapid heartbeat from his palm. This made him grin, to know that he had such an effect on the man beside him; the very man he so adored and was growing to adore even more as the date progressed. 

During the intermission, Steve excused himself to use the port-a-potty not too far from the showing. Upon leaving the blue stall, he found the one thing he had been searching for the entire night and grinned. Approaching a young girl who was just about to leave the park, he asked her if he could purchase all the red roses in her basket. This mere question made her blush as seeing no one had ever asked her such a thing, but it made her smile to know that someone had inquired. After the transaction was completed, Steve smiled, knowing that this would make up for his lack of flowers.

Returning to the blanket he had shared with Tony, he did his best to keep the blossoms behind his back. Tony tried to peek around his back, but found the effort fruitless; knowing that Steve knew what he was up to. Sighing softly to himself, he relaxed back into the blanket and watched Steve.

“I know it’s rude for a guy not to show up without flowers or chocolates for his partner on a date.”

“It is?”

“Well, back then it was.”

“Ah, strange rules of the 50s, but go on.”

“So I got you these.”

Presenting the entire basket of red roses to Tony, the shorter man blushed deeply. He had received roses before from fans and even secret admirers, but they were nothing compared to the fully blossoming buds before him. 

“Jesus, Casanova!”

Tony laughed breathlessly, taking the basket and admiring the roses as though they were porcelain. It was a sentimental gesture found in most romantic movies, but Steve probably knew that. His laugh faded into his grin as he watched Steve smile as though he found peace in the world.

“Thank you.”

Tony kept the roses by his side, his eyes never wanting to leave them. If anyone had taken them or if he had lost them, he would never forgive himself. It would probably crush Steve too; perchance one of those things should happen. Thankfully neither situation occurred as the movie rolled on, taking their date into the later hours of the evening. They laughed at the witty one liners and in a way, it made them feel closer to each other despite the fact that others were laughing along with them. 

Cary Elwes’ masterpiece spellbound Steve and won Tony’s heart over once more. He had seen The Princess Bride enough times in his life, but one more time with someone he admired wouldn’t hurt. He remembered the movie word for word, having grown a soft spot for this film in particular. It was such a simple plot, but it was filled with some of the most memorable moments Tony had ever recalled in a film, other than Die Hard.

They took the long way home, walking around once more for another hour or so, simply talking or merely enjoying each other’s company. The lights in the city were slowly drawing to close, businesses, like their shopkeepers going to sleep. Resting for another day and sleeping off any stress that had built on their shoulders. One by one the street lamps seemed to dim, allowing shadows to creep alongside Steve and Tony who gradually neared Stark Tower. Neither one of them wanted their date to conclude, but sadly, like a bag of candy, all good things must come to an end. 

Walking Tony to his door in Stark Tower, Steve could feel his cheeks burning once more. Here was the part of the date he honestly hoped he wouldn’t screw up. This was the part of the date most men dreaded because it could be a hit or miss. They could come off as too strongly or never take the chance and leave the gap as open as the sea. Taking a deep breath, Steve tried to look down, but every time he did he found himself staring into Tony’s eyes. Those sweet, eyes that held all the sarcasm in the world and the continuous growth of a man.

“Well….I had a really good time tonight….I…I mean, did you have fun?”

“Oh yeah. Definitely would do it again.”

“You….you would?”

“Absolutely.”

Steve forgot how to breathe in that moment at the mere happiness that surrounded him and embraced him. His mind forgot what to do next as Tony smirked softly at the man before him; his man. His man whose cheeks were now a soft, bubblegum pink. So damn kissable and so damn sweet, probably tasted like candy too. His man whose spine stood straight, no longer nervous at the date as it slowly concluded with every passing second. His man who seemed to snap out of it and slowly lean in to-

Oh.

A kiss on the cheek was for the first date. A kiss on the lips was for the second date. For now, Tony accepted that kiss on the cheek, Steve’s fair lips feeling the warmth of Tony’s cheeks. The corner of Tony’s lips were pulled into a grin, never wanting that kiss to end. It was soft and gentle, just like Steve’s overall personality which radiated through this simple, romantic action. Tony’s heart pounded in tune with Steve’s as he felt that rapid beat once more. He wondered if Steve heard his heart beat and he silently hoped not, questioning how Steve would respond to it. He wouldn’t know because he would never ask, for he was too captured by Steve and his small, yet loving kiss.

Pulling away, Steve bid him a good night and walked down the hall to his room. Tony slowly raised his hand, his fingertips etching where Steve’s lips were. The area was as warm as a freshly made hot pocket and it melt Tony’s heart melt and glow a little more than usual. He grinned wildly at the success of this date and the now handsome man who closed the door to his room. 

Tony would wait until the second date to get that kiss on the lips.


End file.
